The Perils of Voldemorts downfall
by Violet Abyss
Summary: Lucious goes on...vacation. Draco gets stuck with Snape. Madness and shopping ensue. DracoxSnape SLASH...


**The Perils of Voldemort's Downfall and Love Potions**

Severus Snape was very angry. Now, I know that as you are reading this you are not surprised. Our dear Snape is the type who gets angry on a fairly regular basis. However today he was particularly angry. Several days following the downfall of Lord Voldemort, Luscious Malfoy had done the unthinkable. Grieved at the death of his wife, he had seduced Lupin, and whisked him off to Hawaii for a beautiful vacation, dumping Draco on Severus.

Snape enjoyed teaching. The thought that his immense wisdom was rubbing off on someone thrilled him, and he was always overjoyed when someone mastered a particularly difficult potion. However, he was not overly fond of spending a lot of time with Teenagers. They were moody, angst ridden, unreasonable, and they ate too much. He did not know Draco as well as most assumed he did, but he could only fathom that Draco was the exact same way. Oh how he was wrong.

The door to his quarters flew open with bang. A tall, oddly feminine figure leaned against the doorframe.

"Where do I sleep?" The young man asked rather dreamily.

Snape could only twitch slightly and point to an open door on the left side of the restroom. Draco stalked into the room with the sway, and grace of a cat, and peered into the room Snape had gestured to.

"So…this is my closet? But where do I _sleep_?"

"That _is _where you sleep," Snape said, forming the worlds slowly with his silken voice, as though trying not the start yelling. At these words Draco gave him an odd look, but slunk into the "room" without any further complaints. Seeing as it was late, Draco went to bed, and the rest of the night passed without consequence. _Maybe this won't be so bad…_Snape thought to himself. _After all, it's only for a month. _

The next morning saw Severus up bright and early, as per his usual schedule. He enjoyed the mornings and usually went for a stroll around the grounds to watch the sunrise, though he would deny this under oath. When he returned to his quarters he was pleased to find that Draco was also an early riser. What surprised and horrified him was what Draco was wearing.

"Good morning," Draco said jovially, leaning against the bathroom door in his black leggings, neon green leg warmers, and electric pink sweater that read "The phalanges never lie!" in orange letters. "I was just going to make some breakfast. Do you want something?"

"No…I ate." Snape replied shakily. He didn't have much of an apatite anyway. "What…_are _you _wearing _Mr. Malfoy?"

"What? Don't you like it?" Draco asked spinning around and giving Snape a dazzling smile.

"…don't you have any robes you can wear?" Snape said recovering slightly and attempting to give Draco his scariest rar-I'm-so-evil-and-badass glare, which didn't work at all.

"Well …I suppose I do have some robes but I wear robes all year long! I like to wear muggle clothes during the summertime. Father doesn't mind…you ought to see his silver disco pants!" Snape could hardly believe that two people like Luscious and Draco Malfoy had such terrible fashion sense. They two of them made Shuichi look manly. _I'm going to have to do something about this. _Snape thought to himself.

"Come with me Draco, we're going to go to Muggle London. We're going to go shopping." Snape said gritting his teeth.

"Oh joy of joys!" Draco positively beamed. "I love shopping! Especially good thrift stores, you can find the most wonderful clothes in muggle shops!"

So Snape put on very tight, and Snape-ish black pants, a tight black turtleneck sweater, and a long swooshy black trench coat, and the two of them set off to Muggle London.

Draco had the time of his life. They went from store to store, and found him some decent clothes, (if still colorful and effeminate.) Draco had special fun finding some kinky lingerie, making Snape wonder vaguely who would get the pleasure of seeing it. Snape did not try on many clothes, although he did take great delight in frightening all of the clerks at the various stores they visited.

When they got back late that night, Draco changed into a lacy floral nightdress and curled up in one of Snape's cushiony chairs with a cup of coco. Snape sat next to him, in his own nightclothes, which were, oddly, white with pink ribbons on them. Draco thought that they were probably a gift from Dumbledor. He smiled gently at the older man, his cool grey eye glowing brightly, and handed him another cup of coco, which Snape took, a tad grudgingly.

"Thank you, Professor. Today was a lot of fun."

"Severus is fine, Draco. We are not in school, and besides, you graduated last year." Snape coughed, blushing slightly.

"So, what do you think of your father…and…_Lupin_…" Snape said, hoping vaguely that Draco would stop staring at him like that.

"I must admit it surprised me! I always thought Dad fancied you! And well…you came over often as well." Draco said, not averting his eyes.

"Yes, well…" Snape muttered, not having the foggiest idea of what to say. He almost couldn't stand it. Draco was…fashion impaired yes, but there was also something beautiful about his ghostly smile, and pale grey eyes. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Draco's, his whole body trembling. Draco's eyes widened and then closed softly, deepening Severus' kiss, twining his fingers through Snape's not-at-all-greasy hair.

Even later that night, the two of them lay curled up together in Severus' large bed, clothes and kinky underwear strewn across the floor. Draco pressed his face into Snape's neck and sighed happily. Snape couldn't help but smile slightly and wrap an arm around Draco's slender waist.

_I always was good at brewing love potions._ Draco thought as his mind drifted off into sleep.


End file.
